Your Guardian Angel
by Jay1331
Summary: (formerly tittle Remembering You) After being murdered by a former tennis opponent, Tezuka stood before the grave of his former lover, only to find 'him' sitting on his own gravestone in a sea of black feathers. Tezuka staired at the boy, wide eyed. "Ryoma..." Better summery inside.
1. Your Presence

Jay: Welcome one and all! This is a re-wright of my story "Remembering You" now titled "Your Guardian Angel", well... not much of one. just fixing a few mistakes here and there and trying to improve my writing skills. I'll still keep my old version up for while longer but I it might be deleted after I have caught up with this version. Unfortunately updates will be hard since I AM in college (and an animation major no less. Animation majors have A LOT more work to do then some of the other majors T^T) But I will do my best since I got back into the swing of things :D

...AND once again I have lost my glasses...

Ryoma: Again?

Tezuka: I'm not giving you my glasses.

Jay: Thats okay I can still TALK. I OBVIOUSLY do not own Prince of Tennis or any other thing related to it. Characters may be a little OOC but technically anything slash is OOC but I will try my very bestist to keep them in line as I see fit. I also have no beta so you'll have to pardon a dummies mistakes or any parts that are uninteresting T^T

Summery: After being brutally murdered by a vengeful, former tennis opponent, Tezuka stood before the grave of his former lover, thinking of the last, harsh words he had said to him, only to find him sitting on his own grave stone in a sea of black feathers. Tezuka stared at the boy, wide eyed. "Ryoma..." As time passed, Ryoma stayed with Tezuka and the others, helping him with tennis and even came to school to be with him, but the same qustion crossed the brunette's mind every passing day. Why...How can he be here? Standing right in front of him? For what reason? (Tezuka is in 12th grade and Ryoma would be in 10th grade) May be other pairings later if you squint hard enough (shrugs)

Warning : This has boyxboy pairings. So if you don't like that THEN DON"T READ IN THE FIRST PLACE! I don't like rude reviews, no one does. A little OC... especially in the beginning.

Note/ keep in mind that italics are flashbacks and single quotes 'are thoughts'.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0PontaPontaPonta0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0

Your Guardian Angel Ch.1 Your Presence

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0PontaPontaPonta0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0

It was a bright and sunny day in the cemetery, but it did nothing to brighten the former Segaku captain in his current state. Tezuka stood before the grave of Ryoma Echizen, tennis prodigy, and former lover. It had been two years since his death, and two years since he had said his last harsh words to him.

_Two years ago..._

"_I'm tired of you not telling me anything! Do you not trust me Ryoma?!" Tezuka yelled. Ryoma had been getting calls and letters all the way from America, and even some from right there in Japan, each one containing a threat from his past opponents. Ryoma refused to tell Tezuka anything, saying that he had everything under control and that it was just some light hate mail. Nothing unusual for people in the big game. But Tezuka could tell that this was not something to brush off so easily, and his resolve to get Ryoma to talk only strengthened after someone attempted to run Nanjiro and Rinko over with a car on there visit to America. Luckily they got out of it with only minor scrapes and bruises._

"_N-no! It's not that-"_

"_Just forget it _Echizen_!" Tezuka yelled and turned away in his seat, unwilling to look at Ryoma in the face. There was a moment of silence until he could here Ryoma's soft footsteps quietly fade away._

That was the last time he saw Ryoma, until...

_That night, around 8:00 pm, Tezuka got an unexpected call from Nanjiro, saying Ryoma had not come home that night. Since Nanjiro and Rinko were still in America, he insisted that their son call them every night, but that night there was none._

"**Is he with you Kunimitsu-kun?"**

"_No. I haven't seen him since this morning..." he answered hesitantly. He did not like the sound of that._

"**Oh, okay. Maybe he forgot. I'll try to call him again. Sorry to disturb you Seishonen!" **_Nanjiro said and hung up. Tezuka set the phone down on his desk and slowly sat down on the edge of his bed, thinking. It was not normal for Ryoma to forget such a thing if he had been doing it for the last week his parents were away. Tezuka furrowed his brows in worry. Had Ryoma not gone home?_

_Without a second thought, Tezuka quickly stood up and grabbed his jacket._

"_Okaa-san! I'm going for a jog!" he called._

"_Okay! Just don't stay out to late!" she called back._

_Lastly, Tezuka grabbed his cell phone and quickly headed out._

_He was going to find Ryoma._

That night he had checked the Echizen residence only to find that Ryoma was still not home. Only when he had given up hours later did he find ambulances and crowds of people, huddled up on a near-by street. What he found that day still haunted his dreams to this very day.

If only he had not let Ryoma go home alone.

If only he had been a bit more patient.

If only...

...

It was Friday, December 16, the anniversary of the day Ryoma had left them. Tezuka was waiting for the others to arrive. The former regulars of Seigaku, as well as friends and family were to arrive at 11:00 am, but Tezuka just had to come early. He just stood there staring at the engraved letters of Ryoma's grave for the rest of the hour until the others came. Every one placed there flowers on the grave one by one. Oishi walked up to Tezuka with a heavy sigh.

"It's been two years..."

"Aa."

Oishi sighed again and decided to leave him be. He knew the stoic captain did not wish to speak. No one did. Ryoma's death had impacted many people, and many more hearts, but not as much as it impacted Tezuka. After everyone had said their prayers, Tezuka, as usual, stayed behind still staring at the grave with an empty stare. What was he waiting for? Why would he continuously stay by the grave? He's not coming back. The dead...don't come back.

Suddenly he here'd shuffling to his left, and turned around just on time to see a quick flash of black hair with a shine of green.

'Ryoma?'

Tezuka dropped everything and ran for the boy with the white cap, but when he caught up to him, he was obviously not who he thought he was. The small boy gave him a strange look before taking off again and yelled for his parents to wait for him. The brunette sighed heavily. What was he thinking? He looked at his empty hands and noticed that he had left his bucket back at the grave.

He sighed again and headed back towards the grave. He had been sighing a lot lately. Maybe he should play some tennis to cool his head off- the thought was never finished, for there was a man in a gray kimono standing in front of the grave. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew, and Tezuka has to shield his eyes to keep the dust out as black feathers fluttered in every direction. At first Tezuka thought Nanjiro had come back to see Ryoma again, until the man's...no...boy's some-what-small, almost feminine structure and black with a shine of green hair threw him off.

Then it hit him.

Tezuka stared at the boy, wide eyed.

"Ryoma..."

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0PontaPontaPonta0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0_

Jay: Alright, one chapter down, a BUCH more to go. Thankfully this one was short and didn't have too much to fix so I should have the other one done before I sleep. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews always make me happy!


	2. Long Live The Prince!

Jay: Second chapter yay! I wanna sleep now!

Ryoma: then sleep

Jay: ZZZzzzzzz...

Ryoma: ... I didn't actually expect Jay to sleep...

Tezuka: =_=''

Warning : This has boyxboy pairings. So if you don't like that THEN DON"T READ IN THE FIRST PLACE! I don't like rude reviews. but honesty is welcomed.

Note/ In the first chapter it said December 16 was a Friday and it certainly is not a Friday. I really just picked a random date... Just assume that it was a Friday near Ryoma's birthday, okay?. A little OC... And may have other pairings later. MAYBE

_0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0PontaPontaPonta0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0_

Your Guardian Angel Ch.2 Long Live the Prince!

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0PontaPontaPonta0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0_

Tezuka stared at the boy wide eyed.

"Ryoma..."

The black haired boy visibly tensed for a moment before turning towards Tezuka with a small, sad smile.

"It's been a while, ne? Kunimitsu?" the boy answered softly.

Tezuka continued to stand there. He could feel his legs get weaker and weaker, but that didn't matter. Ryoma was here? But how? How is this possible?

Ryoma could see his legs start to tremble a little and smile turned into his unmistakable smirk, turning back to face his grave once more.

"You came to visit me every week, didn't you?"

"Ryoma..." was the only thing that escaped Tezuka's almost trembling lips as he was still quite speechless, like anyone would be. The boy grew over these long two years, getting to at least Kikumaru's old 3rd year height. His hair slightly passed his shoulders, and his face settled into a more mature look. Within the two years apart, he had grown into an even finer young man.

"Thank you. I was lonely without you."

"Ryoma..."

Said boy gave a small chuckle and another soft, amused smile.

"Is my name all you can say? I—" a pair of warm, lips met his, effectively cutting the rest of the words off. Ryoma's eyes widened, before wrapping his arms around Tezuka in understanding. It had been two long years. Two long years of waiting and nothing happening, until now. Losing a loved one can take quite a tole on a person, and the ever so stoic captain was no exception. The kiss was light and short, as if going any farther would suddenly scare the other away, but strong enough to show how much he had missed him.

They pulled away and Ryoma chuckled lightly. "Well that was mighty bold of you Kunimitsu. I-"

"I'm sorry." He cut Ryoma again. The other could only look at him in confusion. Tezuka swallowed the lump in his throat and continued. "I'm sorry, for everything. For yelling at you, for not being patient enough, for-"

Ryoma put a finger to his lips, cutting him off this time with a small smile. "No don't be. I was never angry at you. How can I be? It was my fault for not telling you about my problems. I never blamed you for what happened that day." he said, and gently took Tezuka's hand, giving it a light and reassuring squeeze.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0PontaPontaPonta0o0o00o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After recomposing himself, he and Ryoma walked side by side for the first time in two years. They decided to sit on one of the benches in the park they used to go to all the time, like old times, to talk.

Tezuka sat down and drew his hands together onto his laps. The question had never left his head. How could it?

"How?" Tezuka asked.

"What?"

Tezuka's mocha orbs met Ryoma's cat like golden ones.

"How are you here? Sitting right next to me?"

Ryoma stared into his eyes for a little longer before he sighed and looked up in the sky. His arms folded behind his head.

"They wanted me down here. I don't know why. They just dropped me down here one day without a single word."

"...They?"

Ryoma sighed again and turned his head towards Tezuka with a lazy gaze. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Well it's quite hard to believe that you're sitting right in from of me." Tezuka stated.

Ryoma raised and eyebrow and turned back to look at the skye again. He simply stated, "Angels."

"...Eh?"

The boy chuckled at his boyfriends predicted response.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe it, I—"

"TEZUKA!" a rather angry, arrogant voice called. Not long after the two found themselves looking up to see an angry Atobe standing in front of them. He looked like he was going to explode.

"Where have you been?! You were supposed to meet me half an hour ago to go over the plans for next weeks training! Have you finally lost it?!"

Tezuka looked at Atobe, then to Ryoma and back. His expression only held a fraction of surprise. "I...Well..."

Atobe raised his eyebrow in utter bafflement.

"Hora, you've really have lost it! The Tezuka I know dose NOT stutter. Ma, it wouldn't be a surprise. Ore-sama's presents' is something to—Ite! " A pebble flew out of no were and hit him strait on the middle of his forehead. Atobe's eyes widened as he looked around franticly for the source of the attack.

"Who dare assault Ore-sama? When Ore-sama finds who did this Ore-sama will have him sued! Well? Who did it?!" he yelled out to the park, random people passing by giving him strange looks. Tezuka looked at Ryoma questionably, only to find him barely containing his laughter. A few chuckles escaped here and there despite his efforts, but he was abled to get out his signature "Mada mada dane!" before going into a fit of laughter.

"What?! Who said that?!" Atobe turned towards Tezuka, almost imitating a burning Kawamura. "Tezuka?"

The stoic captain looked at him with great surprise but didn't reply.

Atobe raised another eyebrow, not in surprise, but in worry.

"Are you really okay Tezuka? Maybe it was a good idea for you skip out on today." Atobe said giving him a strange look.

"Hmm, yes, that would be good. As vice-captain Ore-sama commands you to take to day off and rest up. Ore-sama will handle the schedule so be awed Ore-sama's generosity. No one would appreciate the captain to get sick!" and with that he left, still rubbing his bruised forehead.

Ryoma whipped the tears from his eyes and sat back down on the bench.

"Haven't done that in a long while. Feels just like old times. And that Monkey King hasn't changed a bit these two years."

Tezuka could only stare out in front of him. completely confused with what had just happened...What _had_ just happened? Ryoma noticed the look on his face and smiled. "Wait wait, I'm not finished yet." he said and shifted in his seat to face Tezuka. "People can't see me unless I want them to, though, for some reason you can no matter what." he explained and leaned back into the bench, putting his arms behind his head. Before Tezuka could ask what he ment, he noticed multiple black feathers still sticking out of the boy's kimono, just as there were many around his grave. He took one that was sticking out and examined it. It was soft, smooth, and had a soothing feeling unlike any other feather.

"What's this about... Angels?" Tezuka finally asked, feather still in his hand. The green haired boy looked at the feather, plucked it from his hands, and got up.

"Exactly as I said it..."

Suddenly there was a large gust of wind as Tezuka raised his arm to shield his eyes, just like earlier, but this time, her was greeted with a different sight that took his breath away. In front of him was his Ryoma, with deep black wings.

"...I'm an angel..."

So many surprises today, but this time Tezuka did not shake or stutter, he simply walked over to Ryoma, whose head was lowered, looking at the ground with an almost ashamed look on his face.

"I know," he said, "They're hideous. They aren't normal like the others. I'm different, and stood out. Maybe that's why they sent me back here." he looked into Tezuka's eyes, only to see them completely unreadable.

"No..." he said, lightly touching the top of Ryoma's black wings. 'Mmmm, soft.' "I think there beautiful."

A blush creeped onto his face. "Y-you really think so?" he said, stuttering and hiding his face under his bangs.

"Yes."

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00PontaPontaPonta0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

In the end, they ended up at Tezuka's house.

Ryoma started to complain that his kimono was uncomfortable and so they decided to go home for some spare clothing. He searched his pockets and opened the door with the key.

"Okaa-san I'm home!" Tezuka called out

"Ah Kunimitsu-kun! You're home? How was your day?" She asked, still drying off the dish she had in her hand.

Tezuka motioned Ryoma to go up the stairs ahead of him. He nodded and went up the stairs.

"I'm fine." he said and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a Ponta before heading up to his room behind ryoma.

His mother watched as her son walked to his room and gave a small relieving sigh. She knew today was the day her son's friend had died and that usually lead to him closing up in his room and not coming out for the rest of the day. It lifted a great deal of weight off her shoulders to see that her son was at least little better. Oh well. Things like this don't heal easily...

Ryoma went up to Tezuka's room to see that nothing had changed. Every thing was clean and unexciting, as usual, except for the multiple pictures on Tezuka's desk.

He picked on up and smiled. It was the picture he and Tezuka took in the park on there first date. Neither of them were doing anything in particular. Just a simple picture with comfortable and happy smiles, even though they don't really look it. He set the picture frame down and picked up another one. He was surprised with this one.

It was a picture of him when they all still attended Seigaku together. He was in his regulars uniform, sitting on the side bench in the tennis courts. Small beads of sweat tickled down the side of his face but he did not look too tired. Just nice and warmed up. The expression on Ryoma's face was entrancing. Golden eyes were half-lidded as they stared ahead. The prodigy was resting his chin on his palm as gleaming beads of sweat tickled down his neck into his shirt. His hair had become slightly wavy with moisture and curled around his eyes. He never knew he could make such an expression.

He continued to study the picture, but it was taken by Tezuka as he handed him the grape Ponta instead.

He noticed Ryoma's slight look of confusion and smiled, looking down at the picture. "Fuji took the picture, of course, and gave it to me, saying that I should 'keep it safe'."

Ryoma chuckled and took the picture to set it back down on the desk but before he could say anything they could hear Tezuka's mother down stairs. "Kunimitsu? Are you okay? I here voices."

"It's nothing. I have the TV on!" he lied.

"Okay, well finish up what your doing and go to sleep!"

"Hai, Okaa-san." he called back. "Since its time to sleep, I'll get your clothes tomorrow. For now you can sleep—Oi!" Tezuka grabbed Ryoma's arm in alarm.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma snapped.

"Well this would be a normal person's response when someone is about to jump off a balcony!"

"I have wings! Besides, I'm sleeping on the roof. It's not that bad since I've been doing it for a few weeks now."

Tezuka looked at the boy in surprise for a moment and raised an eyebrow. "You have been sleeping on my roof top for a few weeks? The one right above the window?" he said in more of a statement tone.

Ryoma blushed and sat on the balcony railing. "Well...maybe..."

Tezuka sighed. "Well it doesn't matter if you've been sleeping there for a while. You're sleeping on my bed and I'll take the futon." he said and kneeled down by his bed too pull the futon out.

"But It will look funny when your Kaa-san comes in. Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Ryoma..." Tezuka warned.

"Yadda."

"I will not allow you to sleep on the roof!"

"But—"

"No is NO Ryoma!" he was really going to need an aspirin after this...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_PontaPontaPonta0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

After much debate, the two ended sharing the bed, Ryoma changing into one of Tezuka's smaller pajamas. It was still a bit big and slid down his shoulder every now and then, but it would have to do for now. Ryoma had fallen asleep the moment he had laid down despite his protests of not being tired, while the stoic captain staid awake, thinking about what had happened that day. He looked at the boy's sleeping figure and smiled. 'He really hasn't changed at all, has he...?'

Tezuka gently wrapped his arms around Ryoma's small figure and slowly fell asleep. 'This is to good to be true...'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_PontaPontaPonta0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

The next day was Sunday and the two really didn't do much. Tezuka wanted to go shopping for Ryoma's cloths but he really need to do his homework and study for his upcoming test since he didn't get any work done yesterday like he had pland. Not that he was complaining considering all that had happened. Ryoma laid down on the bed and read tennis magazines to update himself on what was happening in the world while he was away. He really missed tennis and couldn't wait to start playing again. Maybe he and Kunimitsu could go later after he got some decent cloths. After that they went out for sushi, not a Kawamura's though because someone might recognize Ryoma. The rest of the day was just studying and reading for the couple until the next day when Tezuka goes back to school.

'Tomorrow will defiantly be interesting...' Ryoma smirked.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0PontaPontaPonta0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o_0o0

Jay: FINNISHED now I reaally need to sleep GOODNIGHT


	3. Haunting is Fun! Part 1

Jay: Cool third chapter. Not too different since it was based off of an episode of POT. Just better writing on my part :P

Warning: You know the usual...

_ Pairings are RyomaxTezyka (obviously...) MomoxAnn, and maybe some other ones. maybe..._

_PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA PNTAPONTAPONTA_

Your Guardian Angel Ch. 3 "Haunting" is Fun! (Part 1.)

_PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA PONTAPONTAPONTA_

Everything was tinted with white, covered in very thin layer of snow. The skies were dark, and gray clouds littered the wide sky in odd formations. A few birds that stayed for the winter chirped randomly here and there in a soothing way.

Everything was nice and peaceful...

"Yadda." Ryoma simply refused, kicking at the snow that barely covered the ground and shoving his hands into the warm pockets of the jacket Tezuka had lent him.

Before they headed out, Tezuka had given him some of his old clothes that were too small on him now, though they only barely fit Ryoma for they also slid of his shoulder like the pajamas he had lent him yesterday. In a way, it was cute... Ryoma complained that he wasn't cold and was pretty sure he couldn't get sick, but Tezuka ad insisted that he wear one. He did have some of Ryoma's things, like some of his tennis racquets, but all of his clothes, (and Ryoma's Fila cap to his dismay) were at his old home. Not that any of it would fit him now anyway. The boy had actually grown since his death two years ago. They would go shopping for clothes after there sushi dinner date later after school.

"Ryoma, you can't come with me."

"Yadda. I'm coming with you. No one is going to see me anyway."

"That's not what I was worried about..." Tezuka sighed, face impassive as ever, but worry was clearly in his tone. Once Ryoma made up his mind there was no stopping him. He could only hope for the best that his bratty boyfriend would behave himself long enough to get through the day...

"Just promise me that you won't cause any trouble for the school on the last day before winter break."

Ryoma was one matter, but if he were to cause any kind of trouble, let alone at school, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the tasks at hand. He still had to meet Atobe and the other school rep.'s after school to prepare for the winter dance after the two week break. Then he had to discuses with Atobe about the winter tennis camp program coming up soon since it was impossible to do anything in this snow. Just because there were no real matches coming up, doesn't mean they could slack off. On could not afford to be carless.

"Che. You're no fun." Ryoma walked ahead some and continued to kick lazily at the dirty snow on the pavement.

The rest of the walk was in silence, just like they always were. There was a comfortable silence between them, and the air was crisp and fresh, just the way Ryoma liked it.

Tezuka could defiantly tell the boy was enjoying it for there was a very faint smile that tugged on Ryoma's lips. His own tweaked upwards a bit at that and commented, "The air feels nice."

"Hmmm." was the only thing boy replied. It really was nice to be here after two years...

_PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA PNTAPONTAPONTA_

It didn't take long for them to reach Shinagawa High. It was a fairly new school, only being in existence for about 5 years, in the time the former Segaku members had joined their new school was soon in the top rankings for tennis in the high school world. Ryoma looked up at it in slight awe. "You go to school in a castle?"

And it was. The school was practically a castle and even had huge tower like structures to further prove his point.

The stoic captain stood side-by-side with the boy and looked up with him. "It's not a castle, but it really is big. Apparently Atobe has family that funds the school."

"Heh, expect only the Monkey King to have an elaborately made school practically under his control." Ryoma retorted. It felt so weird, almost foreign to his tongue since he hadn't used that nickname name in a while.

"Ah Tezuka! You're here early."

Fuji walked up to then with his usual smile.

"How was your weekend? I heard Atobe had to make this weeks schedule by himself. He's been boasting about it since this morning." Fuji hadn't changed much and Ryoma guessed (and hoped) that the others haven't ether. The only real difference was that his hair had gotten longer and he was taller. Still taller then Ryoma, much to his dismay, but only by a few inches, much to Ryoma's delight.

"Aa. I wasn't...feeling well." he lied, trying to keep his usual stoic tone. His eyes quickly glanced at the boy, who was back to looking at the enormous building and the many people heading to their last week of school before, finally, winter break.

"So I've been told." Fuji chuckled. "So, who were you talking to?" he asked, looking strait towards Ryoma.

Ryoma nearly jumped in surprise. His eyes widened and he could feel his heart beat faster against his chest. For a moment, he swore he saw a glimpse of a recognition of Fuji's face until he averted his gaze back at Tezuka. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and sighed in relief as his rapidly beating heart slowed down.

It seems Fuji hadn't noticed anything unusual.

_'I really need to get used to this...' _Ryoma thought.

"It's nothing. We should be heading to class." Tezuka said quickly, glancing at his watch.

"Have fun at school." Ryoma waved lazily, knowing only Tezuka would be able to make out his voice over the loud chattering of people as they walked off, disappearing into the crowed.

Ryoma sighed and looked up into the darkly lit sky. The thought for a moment and smirked.

"Well...let's see how our former Seigaku regulars are dong..."

_PONTAONTAPONYAPONTAPONTAOPNTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAP ONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA_

The younger of the two Shinagawa regulars were not hard to find, for as soon as he approached the building there was loud yelling from the open third floor window. He walked up to the two, quite tall, front doors only to find them locked.

Great...

He should have just followed Tezuka and Fuji in instead of walking around the campus first.

He looked up to the third floor window and sighed. It wasn't that high up...

With a strong gust of wind, his wings appeared and gently flew up to the window with one flap, black feathers flying everywhere. He landed perfectly on the windowsill and crouched down on it to enjoy the long awaited entertainment before him as his wings disappeared as quickly as they came.

"What did you say Mamushi?!"

"Fshhhhuu! Just as it sounded baka Momoshiro!"

Ryoma had trouble surprising a laugh, since just because they couldn't see then doesn't mean they couldn't hear him. Unlike hi the rest of the class had no trouble going all out. The teacher on the other hand, was one of those types that was too weak and quiet to handle a rowdy class like this one, and was so desperately trying to calm them down. The bickering finally stopped, when the plump next door teacher came barging in with two heavy tomes in her hand, and tossed them at the two unsuspected teens. Bothe pelted them square on the head, not missing there targets.

"You IDIOTS! You two do this EVERY DAY!" she screamed. "Lunch detention in my room!" at that, the class silenced in an instant.

"A-Arigato...Kermenliev-san!"(I know that's not Japanese but that was how my old 8th grade math teacher was like. Every one hates her...) the nervous teacher stuttered and bowed multiple times. She just scowled at him and stormed away, muttering how they didn't need a teacher who can't even control his own class. Momo and Kaido resumed there seats rubbing there heads in the process to stop the stars twirling around there heads.

Who knew that they would be put in the same school, let alone the same classroom? It was thought that they would avoid each other like the plague. It must have been chaos everyday...

Class resumed its regular course and Ryoma finally grew tired of watching. After a few minutes of thought, a devious smile spread across his face.

Tezuka had told him not to cause trouble for the school, not the students, more specifically the regulars.

Quietly, he jumped down from his spot from the window and walked towards Momo and Kaido, who were seated in the back of the class room. Most likely so that if they start fighting class can still continue... somewhat. The things Ryoma were about to do would be so out of character in the eyes of many, but he didn't need to hold back any more. Know one can see him anyway unless he wanted them to. And besides, he was _kind_ of a ghost. And what did ghosts do? They "haunt" people.

As expected, Momo was sneaking snacks again and was happily munching on a melon bread he got from the cafeteria earlier behind an open text book. Ryoma smirked and knocked the pencil off his desk with a flick of the wrist. Momo looked at the pencil with confusion, wondering how it had got there. It had rolled quite a ways off, so he set the melon bread down on the desk, grabbed the leg of the chair so he wouldn't fall off, and reached for the pencil with the other hand. While he was doing so, Ryoma took the bread and threw it out the window unnoticeably.

Unfortunately, he didn't get the reaction he was expecting, seeing it _was _his Momo-senpai he was dealing with. Momo just stared at the empty spot were the bread was previously placed questionably. It took him a while to think a bit logically that the bread was no longer there and leaned over to Kaido, who was to the right of him reading the text book and actually paying attention. Funny how they put the two next to each other when they tend to fight so much...

"Oi! Kaido! Give me my melon bread back!" he whispered.

Kaido gave him a funny look and whispered back. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You took my melon bread!"

"Fsssshhhhh?!"

"Good people don't lie na, they don't yo..."

"Uruse! Baka Momoshiro!"

"Nanda to?!" (What did you say?!")

It was still not the reaction Ryoma was originally hoping for but it was just as amusing. Besides, when will he get the chance to prank his senpais? Even if he dose get a small scolding later. What Tezuka didn't know, wouldn'y hurt him...

Ryoma crouched down to there level and whispered, cupping his hands around his mouth to emphasize his words. "Revenge..."

Even that didn't come out the way he wanted. It came out more like his usual stoic tone than a ghostly one, but nonetheless, the reaction was just as pleasing.

The two quietly bickering teens immediately halted there actions, color draining from there faces.

"O-Oi Kaido...D-Did you h-hear that?" he stuttered.

"N-N-Not if y-you didn't..."

"...Tennis Regulars... Revenge..." the voice whispered again.

It was then, when the cup on the back counter rattled and clanked, did they scream in unison.

Though as soon as there screams escaped there trembling lips, the door flew open once more. The mean, plump, teacher lady was at the door again, face bright red with anger and practically fuming.

"This ISN'T PRE-SCHOOL! SIT DOWN and STAY QUIET before I send you to the principles office!" She hissed, and turned around to leave.

Momo quickly took his seat once more with Kaido muttering "ghost" over and over again as he too took his seat, but not until the teacher said (hissed) one last thing.

"And get those ridiculous feathers out of your hair! You people aren't barbarians...I hope."

It took the two a while to process what the teacher lady had last said before reaching over there heads, looking for said feathers. After a not-so-hard search, they picked them out and examined them.

The feathers were black, with a sort of green tint to them, but most of all, they were softer than anything they had felt before.

_PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA_

Ryoma watched the mean teacher lady charge off to her own classroom like an angry cow as he himself wandered down the empty halls idly, listening to the constant chatter from the other classes and the pattering echoes of his footsteps.

He sighed, and continued to walk down the hall until his feet led him to the science wing. After a few minuets of aimless walking, the bell rang, signaling the start of study session. The quiet chattering grew louder until everyone was happily talking to there friends, not doing there work of course. He stopped to look at the student's happy faces with a little hint of regret. It could have been him in there having fun, friends, tennis, a _life_. He could even see Horio and the others chatting among them selves and as usual, talking about tennis. But what was done is done. And there was nothing he could do about it. He could only cherish the time he had now to see what he had missed, and spend time with Kunimitsu before it was time to go back... whenever that was...

The pointless wandering ended when he spotted Inui enter a classroom with a blender as he rounded the corner. Ryoma poked his head into the empty classroom, which turned out to be the home economics class, to see what the Data Tennis player was up to and quickly paled.

Inui was at it again...

He had set the blender on the table, surrounded by all kinds of plants, vegetables, fruits, and some other things that Ryoma couldn't make out, and didn't _want_ to make out.

First, Inui brought out his note book from his bag and turned a few pages before his face lit up with a scary-looking smile. He started picking up things, vegetables, plants, and a whole lot of strange objects... tossing them into the blender.

Ryoma gulped nervously. He may not be the one drinking it, but he felt pity for the regulars. He defiantly did not want Kunimitsu drinking...what ever it's called, even if he was pribably too good to get the penalty.

An idea suddenly popped into his head and he quickly went out the door, closing it with a soft click. Inui paused what he was doing and looked back at the now closed door and shrugged it off. Must have been the wind. There was a 80% chance it was going to be quite windy today. He himself already suffered the winds wrath and hoped that the wind wouldn't blow his ingredients like it did with his notes in class.

Ryoma knocked on the door a few times and moved out of the way as it opened. He slipped back into the room as Inui franticly looked around the hall and quickly made his way to the blender while his senpai was occupied. Ryoma tried not to gag as got close to the dreadful concoction. It was already an unhealthy brown color and the oder was foul. He pulled on a few wires before Inui came back.

Ryoma waited patiently as the Data Tennis player dropped more ingredients into the concoction. He closed the lid and turned it on as Ryoma quickly scurried out the door. A few seconds later the blender started to smoke, and finally exploded in Inui's face in a brilliant assortment of colors. All Inui could do was blankly stare out in front of him in shock until a black feather floated slowly down in front of him.

_PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA_

Ryoma wished he could have seen the face on his senpai when it detonated, but then he would get hit full blast in the process. He did not feel like trying any of Inui's new drinks. He was perfectly fine without it for two years...well... as fine as a person can be when they're dead. He learned this little trick a few years ago when he was back in America. Kevin had done the same prank on him as well. He just never thought that he would actually have use of that memory.

Unfortunately he couldn't fined anyone else until the bell rang for lunch time. Ryoma sat on another random windowsill in the hall to avoid collision with anyone in the mass of a crowd until he spotted Fuji and Kikumaru exit out the nearby classroom.

"Nya... That test was _sooooo_ hard!" Kikumaru whined, slumping as he walked. "How can you be so relaxed Fuji?!"

Fuji merely chuckled. "Ma ma, Eiji. I'm sure you did fine."

Ryoma sighed and followed them to another classroom, where the regulars were having there lunch. They sat in a wide clump, talking amongst them selves and taking out there lunches.

Tezuka spotted Ryoma and gave a suspicious look before greeting the others. He had a sinking feeling that Ryoma already did his damage and that it was only the beginning. He was almost feeling sorry for his teamates. Ryoma shrugged the look off with a wide smirk and sat on another open window, leaning his back on the side and not really paying attention to what his senpai's were talking about.

"Mao... Where is Momo with my juice?" Kikumaru asked himself weakly, taking a seat between to Oishi and Fuji

"You can't expect him to get your juice every time, Eiji..." Oishi sighed, patting Kikumaru's back.

"But...Momo always buy's lunch and gets my juice..."

"I heard and Kaido got lunch detention again. Thats probably where Momo is too" Fuji said, and popped a wasabi sushi he had packed yesterday into his mouth.

"_Eehhhh_?! Uso! That's the third time this past week!" Kikumaru exclaimed, and rest his chin on the edge of the desk. "My juice... eh? Come to think of it, Inui is not here ether..." he mumbled as his eyes searched for the data tennis player.

Fuji stopped picking up another sushi midway and frowned. "Isn't that strange... What do you think, Tezuka?"

"Hm." Was the only thing he said as he continued to eat, glancing at Ryoma every now and then. Fuji smiled again as Tezuka looked over at the window for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"So what do you think? Tezuka-buchou?"

"What?" he answered, not hearing Kikumaru's previous words.

Fuji chuckled and answered, "Eiji said he was having a small Christmas party among friends at his house on Christmas Eve. Do you think you can come?"

Tezuka gave Ryoma one last glance before answering, "Maybe. I'll think about it." He said, and stood up to throw away his trash.

Of course, he wasn't really planning on going, but it was impolite to flat out say no without a proper reason. Well, a reason he could properly explain without sounding just plain crazy.

He felt questioning gazes fall on him as he stood up alon and quickly answered, "I have to meet someone."

"Probably Atobe." Kikumaru whispered and they all continued to do whatever they were doing as Tezuka left, throwing his trash away. Ryoma slid down from his spot so he didn't make any loud noise and quickly weaved through the cafeteria, following his boyfriend out.

The two lovers walked down the barely empty halls together. There was still much to do before winter break and his head was swarming with the things he had to do. Tezuka was in such deep thought that he didn't hear what Ryoma had asked.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"Thats the second time you've done that today. I hope school isn't frying you brain." Ryoma smirked. "I said, are you going to Kikumaru-sempai's house?" he repeated, though he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"...No..." he answered. Why would he go? He wasn't the type to go to loud parties, even if it was with friends. What would Ryoma do while he was gone? Go with him? He didn't want Ryoma causing trouble, nor did he want him to feel left out.

"I think you should go..." Ryoma muttered, a bit reluctantly as he looked down. It's not as if he didn't want to spend his limited time with the captain. He had his reasons.

Tezuka stared at Ryoma with a questionable glance.

"No. Besides you'll be by yoursel—"

"I'll go with you." Ryoma cut in. He expected him to say something like that too.

Tezuka frowned. "Are you sure? I —"

"Kunimitsu, please...for me?"

There was a long pause until the captain answered.

"Okay. I will." He could tell there was an ulterior motive behind the raven's words but decided to let it go. He would be patient this time. The brunette gave a small smile and ruffled Ryoma's black/emerald locks affectionately.

'Not for me...but for you..." Ryoma thought, looking out the window at the slowly rising snow storm.

_PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA_

Jay: Right next one finished during class wok time XP I really should be working on my sound for animation project but I dun wanna.

Tezuka: You shouldn't be skipping out on your studies.

Jay: nawww don't mind don't mind! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to get the next one up by tonight!


	4. Haunting is Fun! Part 2

Jay: Alright fourth chapter on its way! Hopefully I'll have all the already existing chapters up by the end of the week and you can expect the LONG awaited 6th chapter! yaaaay. I have it written now it just needs typing.

Ryoma: Hurry up already.

Jay: ...Impatient brat...

As usual I own NOTHING. Just my imagination.

_PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA _

_Your Guardian Angel Ch. 4 Haunting is Fun! Part 2_

_PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA_

The rest of school flew by quickly. The announcement speaker had turned on with a sharp screech saying that most of the students would have to stay inside until further notice because of the sudden snow storm.

Which was weird considering it was perfectly fine not too long ago...

The regulars where instructed to meet in room B12 for discussion about their group winter training camp. The storm didn't leave much room to do anything so might as well talk about it now when every one was stuck in the same place then later. Inui, Oishi, Momo, and Kaido were silently waiting for Kikumaru, Fuji, and there two captains. . Ryoma arrived moments later and sat in the farthest corner desk. He was done looking around and there wasn't really much to do, so he leaned back into the chair and started to dose off.

"It's snowing really hard..." Kaido hissed nervously at the pouring snow.

"You aren't scared now are you Mamushi?"

"Uruse!"

"Make me!"

Oishi sighed at the constant bickering he knew he couldn't stop and stood next to Inui.

"I guess we can't really blame them for there discomfort. This snow storm dose have an...uneasy feeling to it..."

Inui nodded in agreement wile scribbling in his notebook. "If Renji and my calculations are correct...there is an 82% chance that this storm could last for another hour or two, then pick up again not long after."

"You _have_ been spending a lot of time with Renji for a while now, haven't you?"

"Yes. We are currently trying to make the perfect program for both our teams. Like they say, two heads are better than one."

"Is that so?" Oishi said, "Oh yeah, why were you not with use at lunch time Inui?"

The data tennis player frowned, sighed, and sat down tiredly on a nearby desk.

"I had to go home to change my cloths." He answered. Ryoma ears perked and listened closely. He definitely wanted to hear about this.

"Why?"

"Well I—" Inui couldn't finish as the lights suddenly went out. Ryoma almost jumped in his seat while the others screamed in surprise, except for Inui, who predicted the power failure hours ago.

"M—Ma ma. Calm down." Oishi got up and made for the door cautiously through the dark, tripping along the way.

"Anyway, I'm going to try and see what the others are doing about this." He said and opened the door to leave until he bumped into someone. "Ah! I'm sorry I didn't-...Eiji?!" Sure enough, it was Kikumaru, though not as a redhead, but with dark green instead. There were splotches of paint here and there on his face and shoulders too.

"What happened?!"

Kikumaru looked up sadly and sobbed into his arms...

__PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONATA_

_Flashback!_

_Kikumaru had just heard the announcement and sighed. That means he and Oishi can't go for sushi after school. Shortly after, he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and flipped it open to find that it was a TXT from non other than Oishi. All regulars were to meet in room B12 right away to talk about the winter plans._

_He was in the cafeteria, more specifically in front of the vending machine for the juice he never got. He quickly got his juice and started happily walking down the hall towards room B12 while sipping his juice. The halls smelled of fresh paint, for they were repainted no to long ago. At the end of the hall was a latter with a bucket of paint sitting on top of it were the janitor was previously working._

_Kikumaru was just passing by when suddenly he heard a voice shout out to him from above and looked up._

_Ker Splat! _

_PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA_

"It was really weird! I swore I heard a voice telling me to "look up!" he exclaimed and took a seat next to a laughing Momo. He drastically draped himself across the desk and whined. "It's an unthinkable mistake for someone who has Shinagawa's fastest reflexes...And for the seconded time too! Mao...That's enough already Momo!" he snapped at the laughing teen, who then immediately shut up with a quick "Hai!".

Kikumaru sighed and shifted his position to an up-right one. "But I did find this pretty feather right after it happened." He said and fished out from his pockets a black feather with a beautiful green shine to it. The others huddled around Kikumaru to see. It felt so familiar when they looked at the feather. It felt like... it reminded them too much of...

Ryoma...

The room fell silent, with only the sound of the snow storm battering against the window. Momo looked at his friends sudden gloomy faces and chose to speak up.

"O-Oi. What's with the gloomy atmosphere? It just a feather."

"Urusei."

"What did you say Mamushi?!" The two started bickering again, which lightened the mood a bit. Oishi noticed Inui was spacing out. He was more than surprised.

"Oi Inui!" Oishi waved a hand in front of Inui's face and he jumped.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I was thinking...So Eiji, you found one too." Inui quickly jotted down some notes and closed his notebook.

"Eh?"

"As I was saying before. I was not even at school at lunch time. You see, I was playing around with the ingredients for my next Inui juice," with that, Momo and Kaido stopped there bickering and they all paled, "Until..."

"...Until?"

"...Until the blender exploded in my face..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The room burst with laughter, mainly from Momo and Kikumaru's general direction. "Th-The blender exploded! Thats what you get for making weird things that taste horrible!" Momo gasped through laughs, clutching his sides and leaning on Kikumaru. Oishi was facing the other way, but you could tell he was laughing by his shaking frame. Even Kaido had trouble keeping his sinkers to himself.

"M-Ma ma...Inui. Accidents happen." Oishi coughed.

"Yes, but this was no—Momo if you don't stop now you will be the first other than me to test my newest creation." Inui threatened and held his water bottle up to Momo, which was labeled with a small chibi sticker and held a sickly green and yellow color. "I've already tried it out. It's quite good." He said and took a sip.

Momo froze and gulped nervously, as did everyone else. "N-No I'm good."

"That's too bad." Inui frowned and set the bottle back down as Momo sighed in relief.

"Anyway, this was no mistake."

"What do you mean Inui?"

"The blender was working perfectly fine before. There was only a .5% chance that it would have just randomly brake down without reason; until I found that its wires were pulled apart and put together in a certain way so that it would blow up. The only thing I found was this feather." Inui pulled out his notebook once more and flipped to a certain page. On the page was the same black feather Kikumaru had.

"Ah!" Momo shouted, pointing at the feather.

"What is it Momo?"

Momo didn't reply and started shuffling through his pockets for something. "Kaido and I found these right after we got detention." He said and handed Inui the feathers. "It was really creepy. We were both just there minding our own business until we herd a voice saying it wanted revenge..." he said with a very visible shutter.

"Mao Momo! Don't scare us like that! I'll tell your girlfriend that you lie!"

"But I'm not! Ask Mamushi!" Momo pointed to Kaido. Said Viper paled but said nothing but a long. "Fsssshhhhhhh..."

"Hmm...This is most strange..." Inui mumbled.

Suddenly, the door opened, showing a floating candle. Kaido and Momo screamed. Kikumaru did as well and landed in Oishi's arms, only for them to see it was only Fuji.

He walked in and looked at the feathers in each of his teammates hands."I see. . .So he rumors are true. . " Fuji mumbled, the usual smile gone from his face.

"Rumors?"

Fuji didn't say anything. He just walked towards the desk and frowned at the feathers that were set down. He made a movement to pick them up, but stopped just before touching them."No. I better not."

"Fuji! Don't bring it up and then stop!" – Kikumaru

"That's really annoying!" –Momo

Inui thought he saw the tensai's lips tweak upwards but brushed it off. It was dark, and he was just seeing things...

"You want to hear it no matter what?"

Every one nodded, except for Kaido, who nodded left to right in exaggerated refusal.

"You won't have any regrets?"

Again, everyone nodded except for Kaido.

"I see. You won't be at ease until you get to the bottom of this. The thing is..."

Momo stood up from his spot violently, almost knocking over his chair. "Hold on a second!"

"What's wrong Momo?"

Momo smirked. "The thing is, I think we have a runaway."

"Runaway?"

"See, right over there." Everyone followed his gaze to Kaido, who was, by then, almost out the door.

"Where do you think you're going, Kaido?" Momo asked smugly.

"I-I'm going for a jog! Got a problem with that?!" Kaido hissed nervously, trying to hide his shaking and failing. (Kanda litteraly got this from the anime..Teehee)

"Oh, jogging, sure." Momo remarked sarcastically. "In this storm?"

"Urusei! The weather doesn't bother me!" Kaido yelled, face turning redder by the moment.

The dunk smasher's grin only widened. "Any chance, are you scared of what Fuji-senpai has to say?"

"What did you say? There's no way I'd be scared!" Kaido yelled, curling his fists at Momo. (dejavu no?)

"Then I'll continue." Fuji said, and set the candle down as he took a seat. "A few years ago, the first year the school had opened, there was a freshman boy with raven black hair that used to attend this beloved school of ours..." he paused again and asked his teammates again. "Are you sure you want me to continue?"

"Just get on with it Fuji-senpai!"

"Saa. Calm down Momo. I'll continue. So, the boy was always alone, no friends. The only friends he had were the crows that constantly pestered the school. Everyone made fun of him, especially the regulars on the tennis team. One day, the youngest two of the regulars thought that pulling a prank on the freshman together would be hilarious. It was Friday, the day they decided to execute there plan. The freshman boy was outside with the crows again when the two regulars came up to him, saying that there was a crow in the P.E. shed that looked like it needed help. The boy ran to the shed and opened the door with a loud creek, but there was nothing in there. Before the boy could do anything, the two regulars pushed the boy in the shed and locked the door shut. The boy pounded on the wooden doors and pleaded for help, but no one came..."

The listeners were shook up, eyes clearly demanding Fuji to continue his story, except for Inui, who was too busy scribbling through his notebook.

"The boy remained in the shed till Monday. When one of the P.E. teachers came to pick up the basketballs only to see...The boy was dead! He was pounding on the doors so hard that the heavy equipment fell on top of him. So ever since that day, his revengeful spirit haunted the school, looking for the unfortunate regulars on the tennis team to create some mishap..."

Suddenly, the door flew open again. Out from the unseeing darkness, a crow thrashed into and out the room. Behind it was a dark figure.

By then, Kaido had ran out the opposite door to some other room, the others screaming there lunges out. Ryoma, who was nearly asleep throughout the whole thing, heard their sudden screams and promptly fell out of his chair with a loud crash. The people in the room turned the the back of the room and screamed again at the fallen desk and chair.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"SAVE ME OISHI!"

"GYAAAAH!"

After a few more seconds of screaming, the lights flickered on, and there stood Atobe and Tezuka by the door. The Shinagawa high captain was wondering what the hell was going on, while Atobe was furious.

"How dare you peasants scream in Ore-sama's face?! How can there be anything wrong with ore-sama's natural beauty?!" Atobe said, and posed as Tezuka uncomfortably pushed pass the diva. Everyone, even Fuji, was half passed out on the floor and draped over desks. He could see Ryoma struggle to stand up from his spot on the floor and wondered again just what the hell happened.

Fuji was the first to recover, with his usual smile plastered on his face. Tezuka frowned and faced towards him. "Fuji, what on earth did you do? I only asked you to check up on the others." He said glaring at the now smiling tensai.

"Ma ma, Tezuka. Can't you take a little prank?"

"Prank?"

"PRANK?!"

"FUJI!"

Tezuka sighed and pinched the ridges of his nose as the other regulars ganged up on Fuji. Ryoma was still in his little corner obviously amused even though he was only awake though half of the ordeal. Seconds later, Tezuka finally snapped when Atobe joined in, yelling at every one to pay attention to him.

"EVERYONE! Forty laps up and down the hall NOW! You too Atobe!"

_PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA _

The meeting soon after the regulars ran there laps was short. Atobe deciding once and for all that a tennis club that "Ore-sama" attended was only fit to train at a high class place like Atobes'. The storm had died down, just as Inui predicted it would. Tezuka was sure to keep Ryoma warm and by his side on the walk back home.

As soon as they got home, Tezuka was able to slip past his parents without question and guided Ryoma back up to his room. They settled in. Tezuka started going through his closet and drawers looking for something while Ryoma took a seat on Tezuka's bed. He stared up at the ceiling and plopped back onto the bed with a smirk.

"I've been gone for two years," he said. "and no one has changed"

Tezuka continued to look for whatever he was looking for but answered, "Aa. Though it's a shame Kawamura didn't follow."

"Hmm..."Ryoma said as his smirk changed into a sad smile. Two years... and he was dead. He had missed many things, and he especially missed his friends. Now back on earth, but with no idea what to do. Why was he here? What was he supposed to do? Tezuka sensed his inner turmoil and temporarily stopped what he was doing to sit next to Ryoma. He gently took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry. You'll figure it out. And I'll be right there with you."

Ryoma gave a heavy sigh and smiled at Tezuka. "Yeah... I guess..." Tezuka smiled back and got up to go back to searching.

After a few minuets Ryoma replied lazily. "I want sushi."

"We will go for sushi after we buy you some cloths and Tennis equipment."

"Good because I'm dying to start playing again." he said and flipped over facedown onto the bed. "I just know I'm rusty after not playing for so long... What are you looking for anyway?"

Tezuka didn't answer, but finally got up and passed Ryoma a towel, a can of die, and a red cap.

"You are going to take a shower and die only the tips of your hair blond since I don't have enough. I have more clothes you can wear for now and the red cap will do for now." He finally answered, and went to turn on the shower in his bathroom.

"Can't I just make it so that no one can see me?" Ryoma asked, following Tezuka to the bathroom.

"Yes, but it would raise some suspicion is I was just talking to thin air and buying two meals." He said and pat Ryoma's head. "Now go take your shower so we can die your hair and get something to eat. And you don't have to worry about my parents. They are leaving in a moment."

Ryoma nodded. He stood there for a monment before quickly shoving Tezuka out of the bathroom. "_You_ get out." he mumbled and blushed as he closed the door.

Tezuka mentally chuckled and sat down on his bed. He could be too cute sometimes. He tooka quick glance at the clock. It would be a little while before Ryoma was done, so might as well do some light reading. He pulled out a thick tome from under his bed, took a seat on his bed and started to read.

About ten minuets later he could hear Ryoma shouting in a frustrated tone.

"Damn it!"

He sighed, and stood up, setting his tome down on the side desk. Tezuka walked over to the bathroom and cautiously opened the door to help Ryoma. The water had stopped running but everything was covered with a thick layer of steam. Ryoma stood in front of the mirror in nothing but a white towel. The angel was currently trying to put the die on the tips of his hair along with the foil. He just couldn't get the foil to stay on! The shiny material was everywhere. On the floor, in the tub, and in the sink. This is going to be a headache to clean up. Tezuka cleared his throat and took a step into the bathroom with a light tint of red to his cheeks. Ryoma noticed him walk in through the mirror and frowned.

"I can do it my self, Kunimitsu..."

"No I'll help you." he insisted and took a step towards Ryoma.

What he didn't see, was that piece of foil on the ground.

He slipped, and landed right on top of a very wet and surprised Ryoma.

Both groaned in pain and lifted there heads up, only for there eyes to meet. They were so incredibly close that their noses almost touched. There was a light blush on Tezukas face as he froze. Pinned under him was a slightly red faced Ryoma, and it was unbelievably cute. Now he was known to have extreme self control but this was really stretching the limits, especially when Ryoma finally made his move. Ryoma had noticed the blush and blank face on the captain and smirked. This was too good to pass up.

It didn't require much movement to reach the brunets lips wit his own after all.

In an instant, Ryoma's lips met Tezuka's in a quick and light kiss. Tezuka could barely comprehend what he had just done and wasn't able to comprehend what had happened till Ryoma moved from under him to get up. He smirked and held out a hand to Tezuka. He took the offered hand and stood up, abet a little shakily.

Tezuka cleared his throat."W-We should probably hurry up... I'll help you with the die..." he said and walked towards the sink and the forgotten die.

Ryoma couldn't stop smirking but was able to keep his chuckles at bay.

"Mada Mada Dane, Kunimitsu."

_PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA_

Although the clean up took a bit of time, the hair dyeing process went smoothly from there and they soon found themselves shopping for Ryoma's clothes.

"So...How is the competition?" Ryoma asked, sipping from a soda he got from the fridge before they left. Unfortunately it wasn't a Ponta, since he had drank all of it already. He should make sure they buy more before heading back.

"The Kanto region competition is coming up soon after the winter brake. Atobe decided once and for all that we are to train at one of his mansions. All the other schools will be working just as hard, so we can't let our guard down." Ryoma smiled at Tezuka's familiar phrase. It really has been a while since he had heard that. "Thats good. I'm glad you all have been doing well."

Just then, Tezuka's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a TXT from Fuji.

Ne, Tezuka. Would you like to go to Kawamura Sushi with the others? It will be fun.

-Fuji

Tezuka quickly TXT back and snapped his cell phone shut.

"Who was that?" Ryoma asked.

"It was nothing..."

Sorry I can't go. I have something important to do.

-Tezuka

Before long, they reached the clothing store. They took there time browsing through the store's wide selections. Ryoma decided with a few T-shirts, a jacket, a white cardigan, a few pairs of pants and shorts. Just as Tezuka was just about to take out to pay for all of the clothes, Ryoma stopped him and took out a wallet of his own. Ryoma saw his questionable expression and said. "I found it my robe when I first got here. Unfortunately it only allows me to spend fifty dollars a day but I can pay for this."

Tezuka just nodded, knowing that he will never understand those things involving _that_ matter work. They gathered up there things and headed out to the usual Sora's Tennis Equipment store. When they passed Kawamura Sushi, Ryoma could hear loud laughter and merriment from the restaurant and tried not to sigh. He had been doing that too much the past few days.

"I miss Kawamura Sushi." he said and as he tried not to pout too.

Tezuka shifted the bags on his shoulders and hands. "Maybe we can go after we find you a better disguise, okay?"

Ryoma nodded and they continued to walk until the restaurant door slid open.

"So, Atobe-san. Was this "peasant" food to your liking?" it was Fuji and the others. They had said that they were going to meet at Kawamura sushi for lunch.

Atobe huffed. "Fine! I will admit, it was _almost_ fit enough for Ore-sama's taste and standards, but no more!"

Momo chuckled. "I'm just surprised that you convinced him to go in the restaurant Fuji-senpai, let alone try the food...Oh! Tezuka Buchou!"

Both of them froze on the spot.

_PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA_

Jay: Yosh... done with another one. Can't wait to finnish the other ones. In the mean time I DO like reviews. They reassure me that my story doesn't totally suck ^^'' Be sure to drop one by every now and then. Would like to hear what you guys think. No rude comments tho please. Suggestions are nice tho :D


	5. Hello My Name is Aaron

Jay: yay for chapter FIVE. I should have the next one done around Monday. Can't say for sure but at latest somewhere next week. Don't give up on me yet T^T

Ryoma: Maybe you should just give up?

Jay:...

Ryoma: *sigh* Mada mada... Dane...

Disclaimer: This is a pain to wright/type you know? It's obvious I don't own ANYTHING but myself. As a college student I really don't even have money T^T

_PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA _

Remembering You Ch.5 Hello. My Name is Aaron

_PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA_

"Oh! Tezuka buchou!"

Tezuka and Ryoma froze on the spot.

"Tezuka?"

Said person turned around slowly and cleared his throat. "Everyone...Did you have a nice dinner?" Ryoma did not turn around and pretended to watch the scenery.

"Everyone is still inside. We were only seeing Atobe out." Fuji stated. "So…I texted you earlier about this little get together, but it seems like you have some…company." He said and smiled towards Ryoma.

"Ah, yes...This is—"

"Tezuka! I thought you had something to do?"

"Hoi Hoi! Tezuka came? And he brought someone?!"

"Tezuka. There was a 30% that you were going to show up..."

"Fssshhhh..."

Tezuka cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Mina... This is -"

"**Aaron. My name is Aaron.**" The 'foreigner' cut in, rather impolitely, cutting Tezuka off a second time. (Note/ bold TXT is English)

"Ha?"

"What he is trying to say," Tezuka stood slightly in front of the blond foreigner, "is that his name is Aaron. He is a friend of mine visiting from America..."

"Really?! You know people all the way from America?!" Kikumaru exclaimed and ran up to the boy. "**Um...H-Hi! My n-name is Kikumaru Eiji!** Or would it be Eiji Kikumaru?" he laughed.

The boy "Aaron" just stared at him blankly and shifted his hat to cover his eyes."**I understand Japanese, I just can't speak it too well.**"

"Eh?"

"He said that he can understand Japanese but he can't speak it as well." Fuji translated before Tezuka could even open his mouth.

"Fuji? I didn't know you spoke fluent English." Oishi said surprised.

Fuji chuckled. "Just enough to get by. " He turned his attention back on Aaron. Foreigner met Fuji's gaze and stiffened a bit. "So, going off for dinner? If you're looking for a good restaurant, then Kawamura Sushi here is the best one you'll find. How about we all go back inside? My treat."

Aaron tipped his red hat down slightly and said politely, "**That would be great. Thank You**"

Tezuka's eyes widened by a millimeter, Inui noted. When had Ryoma learned to be so polite? Tezuka cleared his throat once again. "Very well."

"NO! Ore-sama will not be going back in there. Ore-sama has more important things to do then sit around. Ore-sama will take his leave _now_." He said as a long, black limo drove up next to them.

Ryoma was ever so tempted to retort back at the diva, like "No one cares if you leave... stupid monkey king. Actually It would be better if you did." or something like that, but settled with a simple, "**That guy is too weird...**" since he couldn't resist to say at least _something_ at the retreating figure of Atobe.

"Yes, well Atobe is a...strange one." Fuji chuckled as they entered the restaurant.

"Wait Fuji! What did he say?!"

"Fuji-senpai! Come on! Tell us!"

"Welcome to Kawamura Sushi!"

_PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA_

A soon as they sat down, the regulars bombarded Aaron with questions. Who was the little kid that interested their oh-so stoic captain? Was he a close friend? Possibly a love interest? Even Kawamura stood behind the counter with a smile on his face looking at the scene before him. There was no one other then them in the shop, so he didn't have to work just yet. It was interesting to see there captain having a close relationship with someone. Seeing the captain loosen up was a good sign.

"This your first time in Japan?"

"**Er, Yes...**"

"What school do you plan on going to?

"**Shinagawa high school.**"

"Nya! Shinagawa? That's our school! Kiddo's going to our school Oishi!"

"Kiddo?" –Aaron (insert anger mark here)

"Oh I didn't know you were going to high school!"

"**...**" (Insert another anger mark here...) He wasn't that short looking...

Tezuka frowned at this. (If he wasn't already) Attending Shinagawa High? When had that happened. He resisted to throw Ryoma a questioning gaze. Inui _was_ sitting right in front of him after all. He didn't need the data tennis player to notice anything... During all these questions, Momo, who was sitting right in front of Aaron, kept staring at him, making him a little uneasy.

Aaron cleared his throat and finally asked, "**What?**"

Momo understood that much and leaned across the table, eyes furrowed, and with a frown, uncomfortably close to Ryoma's face. "Your face looks familiar...And I never forget a face."

"Tch."

"What was that Mamushi?!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Yes you did!"

"Momo! Kaido! Calm down please!"

While Inui tried to calm down Momo and Kaido with his Inui Juice, Oishi couldn't help but worry about Tezuka. He wasn't stupid. He could see the similarities Aaron and Ryoma had. He could see how close they actually were. He didn't want Tezuka using Aaron as a filler. But oishi knew better. Tezuka knew what he was doing, and he would just have to respect that. Maybe he was just worrying to much...

"So Aaron, how about coming to my Christmas party on Christmas Eve? It's just a small party between friends."

Ryoma looked at Kikumaru with milled surprise. "Umm. I don't think that would be a good idea. Why would you invite a person you just met today, to party between friends?

"Ah! That was perfect Japanese!"

"...I'm still learning..."

Kikumaru pouted and thought for a moment before saying, "I don't know. I just feel like I should be inviting you."

"That doesn't make sense...Senpai"

"See! I'm not crazy! That's the same feeling I had until Mamushi rudely interrupted me!"

"Shut up!"

"What did you say?"

"You wanna go?!"

"Nya! Momo, Kaido! Stop fighting! I'm trying to ask an important question!"

And so, the two started bickering again, this time even Kikumaru joined in. Fuji chuckled at them and leaned in closer to Aaron so he could hear. "Please excuse them for their impoliteness. You must be tired of their squabbling be now. Hopefully that doesn't change your mind in going or not. A friend of Tezuka is a friend of ours after all."

Ryoma nearly flinched at the proximity of Fuji's face. "N-no it's fine. It doesn't matter." He said, "I'm not going anyway, but I heard Tezuka-senpai say he was going."

Everyone, not just the three bickering in the corner, stopped to look at Aaron. Even Inui stopped writing in his note book to look up at the comotion. Tezuka looked at Ryoma. He was smirking. Oh Ryoma...

"Is that true Tezuka?"

Looks like he had no choice. "Yes, I will be going to the party..."

_PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA_

It didn't take long for them to finish eating and soon after that they all took their separate ways.

Tezuka sighed. 'I guess I have to go to the party. I'll have to call the Echizens that I cannot make it this year.'

Every year, Tezuka would go eat dinner with the Echizen household for Christmas since he use to be Ryoma's boyfriend and he was already part of their family. It was that day almost three year ago that Ryoma's family had learned their secret...

_Flashback_

_It was like any usual day, and the Echizen household had invited Tezuka over for dinner considering how close they had gotten as 'friends' lately, and for looking after their little brat._

_They were eating when Nanjiro suddenly brought the common question over what kind of girl Ryoma liked. "Ne ne, seishonen, why don't you have a girl friend yet huh? You'd think any son of mine would have one by now! How do you like them? Curvy? Long haired? Short haired?... Tall? What about glasses?" he said as he stuffed his face and wiggled his eye brows at the same time. Rinko elbowed him in the side and chided him for his manners._

Ryoma shrugged it off, while Tezuka coughed awkwardly. "Whatever...I don't really care..."

_"Oh really? then where have you been every Saturday huh?"_

_"I don't have a girl friend and it's non of your business old man..." he retorted a little too quickly as father kept pestering and teasing about Ryoma's imaginary girlfriend. Little did Ryoma know that his father know more then he thought he did. _

_It didn't take long for him to find out though..._

_"Hmmm. are you sure? I'm pretty sure I saw you and Tezuka-kun here together on Saturday... TWICE..."_

_PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA_

It was only when Ryoma did not shoot and snarky comebacks, and Tezuka visibly stiffened, did his mother, father, and Nanako stair him down. Ryoma wasn't stupid her could hear what his father really meant with the vague accusation, and it didn't take long for him to finally spill it, getting very red in the faced in the process. Surprisingly, they were all pretty relaxed about it, and even happy for him. Though Nanjiro had grounded him from using the phone for a week because he thought he was using it too much. Sounded more like he was teasing him then grounding him. He also teased him on how girly Ryoma really was, only to have his son shoot him down with his most deadly glare.

Though the Echizen house holed was content with it, he couldn't say the same for his family.

It was the crisis of there relationship. The day that Rinko had tolled his parents by accident was heart stopping. But it was inevitable, since the two had gotten to know each other as Ryoma and Tezuka's relationship improved. Tezuka couldn't tell what his mother was thinking at the time, but his father was more then shocked. He was furious. Even without the approval of the head of the family, Kunikazu who was in the hospital, almost banished him from the Tezuka household. But even if he didn't, Tezuka couldn't go back, knowing that his father didn't want him there. He had expected this though, and knew this would someday happen. He loved Ryoma, and was willing to risk it, but still...

He was careless.

The Echizen family welcomed him with open arms. What really surprised him, though, was that Ayanna, his mother, was secretly coming to visit her son and check up on him. She even helped him with his relationship problems. Tips! She would even chat with Ryoma's mother for hours and hours so casually like they had known each other for years!

This went on until Ryoma's death. The day he died, was the day that his father was on a business trip for a few days. His mother had invited him to stay home for a little. Tezuka's parents didn't even come to Ryoma's funeral, but Ayanna had sent a card of good wishes to the family. At the same time, his father had welcomed Tezuka back home, which he accepted. He had given in, and the wound was still too fresh. Still, the Echizen family occasionally invited him to dinner, like on Christmas since he was family. Of course he couldn't refuse.

He and Ryoma were walking home alone now, and realization hit Tezuka.

Ryoma said he wasn't going to the party.

"Ryoma..."

"I know what you're going to say." He cut in with a sigh. "I'm not going to the party."

"But why?"

Ryoma stopped walking and shrugged. "I have my reasons."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"I'll stay on the roof of Kikumaru-senpai's house."

"It's snowing. You're going to—"

"I'll be fine. I have a jacket on so it won't be too cold. Stop worrying." Ryoma said, mumbling the last part. It was nice for Kunimitsu to worry about him, but he wasn't a little kid. He could take care of himself like he had for the past 2 years. And he was pretty sure he couldn't get sick any more either.

His face turned bright red, though, when Tezuka wrapped his arms around his waist. "Fine. I'll go, but I'm only worrying about you because I care for you." 'I don't want to loose you again.'

The next day of school was as normal as it could get, well without the fact that you have your angel boyfriend following you everywhere. It was lunch time and Tezuka was playing a little tennis against the wall, Ryoma close by leaning against a tree with a book. He couldn't risk playing tennis with people around, mush to his disdain. It was half way into lunch when Kikumaru came running up to him.

"Ah! Tezuka! I was looking for you nya!"

Said captain stopped, grabbing the tennis ball to stop. "What's wrong?"

Kikumaru took some time to catch his breath, nearly leaning on Tezuka for support. Ryoma smirked from his spot on the foot of a tree. Looks like his senpai still had an issue with stamina. He would make sure that Tezuka up'ed their stamina training...

Kikumaru took a big breath before continuing. "My parents made a last minuet change in plans. They want to take me and my sister somewhere on Christmas Eve and Christmas... So I moved the party two days earlier."

"Earlier?'

"Yeah! "

'Earlier...' Tezuka thought as Kikumaru walked away. 'Well, it looks like I'll have time to eat dinner with the Echizens after all.' Ryoma continued smirk from his spot under the tree. This could get interesting...

_PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA_

The next morning Tezuka started the day with near panic and complete worry that nearly rivaled Oishi's motherhenly actions. He was sure Ryoma was with him before they fell asleep the previous day, but now Ryoma was no where to be seen and school started soon. He didn't have time to look for him and he couldn't even call out his name. Since he couldn't skip school, he had no choice but to go one without him, but he kept his eyes open for him.

It was already study session before his math class now, and there was still no sign of Ryoma. Fuji could tell that Tezuka was worrying about something important for him to be acting like this. He had been on the same page of his book for the past 10 minuets...

"Ne Tezuka, is everything all right?"

"Aah. Don't worry about it Fiji..." he said without looking up from his book.

"Well...alright..." Fuji could only sigh inwardly. If Tezuka said so...

The bell rang and every one scurried back to their seats. The teacher quickly walked in and greeted his students. "Hello class! Before we start, I know it is an off season for transfers but we have a new student! He came all the way from America!" he said and waved in the new student.

"Hello" The foreigner said and tipped his red caped upwards to face the class. "My name is Aaron Erikson, nice to meet you."

Tezuka eyes widened.

There was no doubt in his mind that the person standing in front of the class was Ryoma. He had completely died his hair blond, but he still had the red Filla cap, but he already had the gray and black school uniform on.

"Now Aaron here is a few years younger then the rest of you because he skipped a few grades so be nice." the teacher explained. Ryoma smirked at Tezuka as he walked to take a seat next to him and Fuji.

"Hello Aaron. I didn't know you would be joining us in this class." Fuji greeted as the teacher started class.

"Yeah I skipped kindergarden and 2nd grade when I was younger." Ryoma said as he got out his notebook.

"Did you now? Thats very interesting."

"Not really..."

Tezuka couldn't say anything and remained quiet through out class. Soon it became lunch time. Ryoma and Fuji were chatting next to him as they walked towards the cafeteria but there was only one thing going through his head.

What the heck was Ryoma thinking?

_PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA PONTAPONTAPONTAPONTA_

Jay: haha did you see what I did there? If you read my previous version "Remembering You" you would see that I cut it shorter. THIS time I ADDED to it HAHAHAAA...If you skipped all the re-wrights then you missed a part of the story HAHAHAHAAA...

*Ahem* As I was saying, I need to use less page breaks ... erm...Reviews and favorites are appreciated! Even a hello or a UPDATE SOON in a review is nice enough to hear T^T see ya'll next time!

**AN/note! : **I have a little competition for ya'll! Post a small TezuRyo one-shot and if I like it I'll draw a pic from a scene in it! I've been wanting to draw them but idk what to draw! :P You can post it as a review or send it as a note! Doesn't have to be very long! It can be short and simple. Hey maybe I'll like ALL OF THEM and draw a pic for ALL OF THEM. You can't have enough TezuRyo haha. All though if I draw more then one I'll just go from my favorite ones first. This ends till the next chapter is posted (about iz okay of a day later or so since I don't know exactly when it will be posted other then somewhere next week)


	6. Authors Note NEW

Okay so this story is not abandoned. But I did lose my inspiration for the story buuuuuut IT'S BACK.

**NEW 04/15/13 : so the new story "Your Guardian Angel" disappeared for some reason and i have NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED.T^T REALLY! So instead I decided to just update this version (now that I know how to use fan fiction =.='') So if you haven't read this story for a while I suggest you read the past chapters cus there's some new stuff here and there (especially the last chapter)**

**So SORRY for all the mixups! I myself have no idea what I'm doing so thank you for putting up with me! The next chapter should be up somewhere this week so look out for that!**


End file.
